ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Menace (Ultraman Spark)
Characters Hikari Adachi Hiro Takeshi(Minor Role) Mysterious Man Kaiju Red King Gold King Ultras Ultraman Spark Episode We pick off where we last left off. The two giants stood, facing each other, as Spark began to stretch. "It's been awhile since I fought, I wanna warm up!", he told Hikari, before getting tackled by the skull monster. The monster began to pummel into the Ultra, striking him in the face multiple time. Spark then sent a white beam from his crystal, causing Red King to reach for its face, shrieking. The Ultra threw him off, sending him flying into a building. Spark stood up, shaking his head as he stood straight. Soon he got into a battle stance, as the kaiju rose from the rubble. The two charged at each other, Spark charging in with an energy punch. The monster pulled back to counter it with his own punch, and as their fist collided, there was an audible crack. The monster shrieked, as it jumped up and down holding its hand. "Hikari, now's our chance!", Spark said as he took a few step back. He then ran forward, leaping into the air and flying toward the monster with an energy kick. He struck the Kaiju in the gut, causing it scream in pain. It turned and began to wobble out of the city. Spark held out a hand to go and stop it, but his timer began to blink....maybe it had learnt its lesson. No need to waste more time. The Ultra then flew into the air, happy with a job well done. Hikari woke up the next day, doing his usual morning routine. As he left his apartment, he thought of the day before, about the monster. Was it a great choice to let it leave? Spark spoke up, stating "Not all monsters are evil, some just get confused! Sure, we brutally beat him, but now he learnt his lesson, right?", yeah...right, Hikari thought. He took a moment to stop, and look at a flyer. "Kaiju Defense Force, now recruiting...maybe I should join up..". As he stared at the flyer, a man bumped into him. He turned to look at the man, who simply looked over his shoulder. his eye staring into Hikari's soul. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble again. Hikari reached into his pocket, as a monster burst from the ground. It was similar to the monster from the day before...but seemed so different. Hikari pulled the capsule out his pocket, raising it into the air. A flash of light occurs, as we flash to the night before. The mysterious man is seen in front of Red King, walking up toward it and placing a hand on the monster. He then sent an a yellow pulse, smirking as the kaiju's body began to mutate. As we flash back to now, the man moves around the corner, "Time for the encore, Gold King." Spark cracked his knuckles, before charging toward the monster. He slammed his fist into it, punching it twice, before going to kick it. None of these attacks seemed to work, as the monster just simply sent Ultra flying back with a punch. The Ultra scraped against the ground, falling to it as he held his gut. He looked up, to see the yellow orbs on the beast glow. Suddenly it sent out a beam from its mouth, and without thinking, the Ultra fired his Specium Ray. The two beams collide, with Gold King's soon taking over the Specium Ray, leading for it to collide with Spark. The Ultra flew back, as he went threw two building. His timer began to blink, as the monster continue to approach him. Suddenly, two twin lasers blast the Monster in the back. The monster turned, to see a jet in the air. It blasted it with another set of lasers, which annoyed the monster so much that it began to charge up its radioactive beam. The Ultra looked up, as he slowly began to stand. He grunted, before running toward the monster, and going for a jumping kick. "OI, we're not through yet!", the Ultra said as the monster turned to face the Ultra. It fired the beam at the Ultra, who crossed his arms to block it. It began to slowly push the Ultra back, before he dug his feet into the ground. He pulled his arms apart, sending the beam into two. The exploded behind him, as he began to run toward the monster. He charged a chop with energy, chopping one bulbs on the monster's body. It exploded due to an overload of energy. He did it again to the one on the other arm, causing the monster to shriek. Before it could respond, the Ultra destroyed the head bulb on its head with another chop. The Ultra leapt into the air, somersaulting behind the monster, and firing his Specium Ray into the bulb. It exploded, leading the monster to fall to the ground in an explosion. The Ultra panted, before falling to the ground as he faded into blue particles. Hikari limped into an alley, falling against a wall as sweat fell from his face. He took deep breaths, as the things pan up into the sky, ending the episode.